This Can't Be The End!
by Hannibal Barca
Summary: (This will be fairly long, just give it some time) Takes off roughly where the anime ends, first chapter is very short but it will get longer and it will be updated regularly. Please give feed back on this so I can improve.(Title May Change) will be updated on the weekend, and 2 more stories will be realised, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note-I do not own (Deep Breath) Ore No Imouto Ga Konnna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai, or Oreimo if you prefer it shorter, anyway enjoy, I hope,constructive critisism is appreciated.

Chapter 1

The Final Boss (part 1)

Kyosukes' POV

Kyosuke was wondering how it came to this, sitting on a park bench between his best friend, Manami and his sister Kirino. It would be a nice scene... if they weren't preparing for a smackdown of epic proportions to settle an old grudge.

_Flashback _

_Kirino is staring at Manami, like she had gown a second head, then again she had just shown the she was two faced anyway in Kirinos' eyes, on one side she was just the friendly neighbour girl who lived with her grandparents, on the other side she was the devious, cruel person who, when she had begged for her one-san back, had answered in the bluntest, cruelest way possible, a simple "No"._

_Flashback End_

_Kirinos POV_

Kirino stoped looking away from her brother and rival and announced "lets get this over with"

Short Chapter to kick things off, I will update this as much as possible, this will probably be pretty long since i`m actually pretty inspired right now, so see you's next time with a much longer chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note (Kind Of...)-I do not own Oreimo (Sereously was that really nessesary, i mean if i owned it why would i even be here? Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 2

The Final Boss Part 2

3rd Person POV

"W-What?" Kyosuke stuttered, "Well we came here to fight, so lets fight already!" said Kirino, seeming to regain her confidence once again,Kyosuke decided to interupt again "b-but i thought you came here to argue" there was a silence so akward the Major of Kyoto started stuterring uncotrollibly miles away, "No...i'll take that as a no then...so no one is talking your just going to glare at each other" both rivals turned and glared at him "Okshuttingup" he said hastly after seeing there death glares _"geez if looks could kill..." _thought Kyosuke shuddering.

I'VE DECIDED I WILL SUM UP THE LAST EPISODE QUIKLY AND THEN MOVE ON TO THE AFTERMATH(USING LIGHT NOVEL ENDING) I rewatched the last episode so i should be a bit more accurate next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Oreimo, but i do own this much longer chapter!

_After The Fight..._

"Good greif, you broke my glasses, that was mean Kiririn" said Manami "now its my turn, Kyou-chan, Kirino-chan, it doesn't seem like anyone else has told you this, so i'll be clear, you two being lovers is disgusting, its not normal, and I think lots of other people would think the same.""It's only natural that siblings can't get married and i'm positive that your parents would think the same"

"Kirino-chan, the more real your feelings for him are, the more they stay the same as you get older, the more you will hurt someone""There is nothing you can do to prevent that, no one, not even Kyou-chan can do anything to prevent that ."

"So Kirino-chan, Kyou-chan, enough is enough, Okay?" "Its time to wake up, face reallity and go back to being normal siblings."

"I-I"began Kirino"I DON'T CARE!" "Listen and listen well, Manami, we know this is wrong, I've considered common sense, but you can't choose who you fall in love with, if Kirino had been any other person I would still choose her, always her." "By saying our love is stupid, your saying love alltogether is stupid, because love is still love in any shape or form!"

"Your definition of normal is yours alone, no one elses, just yours, everyone has a different definition of normal, mine is the chaos of Eroge Master Kirino-Ojou sama, when I'm with her I feel happy, complete, I used to dread my sisters 'life advice' sessions, half the time it was just to play eroge, but i began to enjoy our time together, I even ended up feeling lonely when she left."

"To put it simply, there is something more important to me than being your definition of normality!" "I LOVE MY SISTER!"

"Kyosuke..." whispered Kirino in a delicate voice "arigato"

Manami choose then to speak up "I wont tell Kyosuke, I want to see how far your little fantasy will go!" "sayonara, siscon, brocon, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!" she ran off tears in her eyes

I watched her go, until I was rudely interrupted by an expected fist to the face from Kirino "Why Kyosuke!" she had tears in her eyes

Two words echoed through his head "Oh crap.."

They will, hopefully get longer when I get out of the last episode, i'll try to include more humour to.


	4. Chapter 4

This fic will go on for a very long time, gradually geting longer chapters as it moves on, i plan to try and get 40 chapters altogether, with a few thousand words each, once I get past the actual episodes it will have more in it since I have a lot of ideas in my head.

I don't own oreimo

The Revalation

Kirinos' POV

"What was that just now?!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face, I didn't understand, why choose me over all the other girls, why choose the tsundere who is more tsun than dere, why his sister? "Are you stupid?!" Ithen slapped him again, just to get the point across "Ow?! what did I just do that was stupid?"

"ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT!"

"Just no- no not just now... Do you realize how many stupid things you've done because of my selfishness?!"

"I do"

"Just because you love your sister... you turned down all of those girls who confessed to you... YOUR'RE A TOTAL IDIOT!

"You're right" "Every one of them was to good for me" "something like that will never happen again."

"Its' creepy, were both seriously creepy! We can't get Married as siblings, and we have to keep it a secret from others! If we're found out you'll have nothing left..." "And besides..."

"Stop Kirino! I said leave it to me, didn't I?" I'm getting confused now, what is he getting at? "Alright, Kirino..."

"Lets get married..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Oreimo

ahhhh! thank God The Prolouge arc for episode 16 is over, after this straight to the main story, sorry about putting in the dialouge from the show (this is the last time I will be doing so), but I mainly felt like the story wouldn't look right if I didn't, anyway on with the story.

Arigato to dbzsotrum9- for being straight to the point in the review.

This Isn't The End, Its Just The Beginning!

"I can't believe you"

"I can't believe you managed to organize all of this" said Kirino, with nothing but love in her voice.

"You have been saying siblings can't get married ever since Christmas, right?" "So I used every last connection I've formed to prepare this day for us." "well... I figured you really wanted to get married... was I wrong?" "No"she shook her head "you're not!" "I'm happy! I'm really, really happy!"

Then in words Kyousuke could barely hear she said, "Aniki... Kyousuke... Arigato" he smiled, "you're welcome, Kirino" "Kisu shi te mo, siscon?" "Hai, brocon" Kirino leaned in waiting for the kiss, it was a gesture that Kyousuke gladly reciprocated, engaging them in the kiss that would end the secret marriage that no one,not their family, not even their closest friends, would ever know about, it was nessesary for their plan to work...

"Ahhh... we did it" "yes, yes we did, Kirino"

"So shall we keep our promise then, aniki?"

_Flashback- To the hotel room at Christmas_

_"Lets make a deal, aniki..." "what?" "be quiet and i'll tell you, baka!", she then clears her throat "The two of us will be open lovers for a limited time, then we go lay off for a while, make people think that we are normal siblings again" Kyousuke starts to speak up "b-but" Kirinos' eye twitches "shut up baka siscon, I'm not done yet!" "anyway, the plan is I agree to go to America, but on one condition, I get to bring my boyfriend with me!" "I still don't get it..." stated Kyousuke obliviosly "Uggghh, are you seriosly that dense, I meant you, baka!" Kyousuke stared into space for a minute, before he smiled and said "that will be great, brocon " "glad you think so, siscon" she said with a huge grin on her face._

_End Flashback_

They are both walking out of the chapel before Kyousuke stops, "Uhhhh... Kirino, shouldn't we get changed out of these clothes first?"

Kirino sweat drops, "that might be a good idea, eh brocon?"

Finally I'm finished the prolouge arc, no more dialouge from the show, I just felt that having a few chapters befoe this would make the story feel a bit more complete

I will keep updating this, reviews are very much appreciated as I am very new to this.

Japanese in the Story

Hai-_yes_

Aniki-_bro, slang for brother_

Arigato_-Thank-you_

Kisu shi te mo?- _Can you kiss me already?_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to be adding a very long chapter today, it will be finished tonight and uploaded.

Imight introduce a poll at some point, but we'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own oreimo

Authors note- well thats the end of the prolouge, now its time to start the longer chapters, I tried to add humour in this chapter since the prolouge wasn't exactly funny, but I don't think i've over done it, i'll leave that up to you! :)

After akwardly remembering that they, stupidly, didn't bring a spare change of clothes, they rushed out of the chapel, trying to get to the Taxi that was waiting to pick them up, but as they were rushing out they slammed into another pair of people that were rushing into the chapel, both groups then quickly got up and bowed to eachother saying "gomen nai sai!" before looking up at a distorted reflection of themselves... and exclaiming "Kyousuke!" "Kohei!".

"So..." began Kyousuke "what brings you here Kohei...?" "same reason as you apparently..." only then did Kyousuke notice the person beside his best friend, it was his sister, Sena.. in a wedding dress! Putting two and two together, Kyousuke realized "ahhhh... I see, well.. I'll see you tommorrow, eh Kouhei?" "yep..." replied Kohei, after a short silence Kyousuke said "Not a word, agreed?" "agreed" replied Kouhei, after he answered both groups seemed to realize they were standing in plain sight...outside the chapel, "CRAP!" yelled both siscons', dragging both of their shell shocked sisters away, one group to the waiting taxi, and one group ino the chapel.

"Well... that was akward " said Kyousuke, akwardly, which was quite ironic, considering how akward the situation before was, "yep..." replied the shell shocked bride beside him.

"Can you take us home please, its' been a long day" the driver and sweat dropped "you said it buddy... you said it..." said the driver as he pulled out onto the road, to take the young couple home.

When they got home and got changed they found a note on the door:

_Kyousuke, Kirino, me and your mother are out for the nightwith some friends from work, we will be home at 10, if you are not home before this time there will be severe punishments_

_Your Father_

Kyousuke looked at his watch "half 5" he stated, "well... " said Kirino "that means we still have plenty of time to go somewhere ", "where?"asked Kyousuke, already half knowing the answer...

"Akihabara!" yelled Kirino gleefully as they got of the train, Kyousuke couldn't help but smile, "so what now, Kirino?" "hmmmm... I've got nothin'" replied Kirino teasingly "seriously?!" said Kyousuke, not getting the joke "Nope!" she replied enthusiasticly "of course I have something planned, Your taking me to the most romantic place in Akihabara!"

They stopped outside the restaurants' entrance "THE GOLDEN ROSE!" "SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Kyousuke, "it is the most romantic restaurant in Akihabara" said Kirino calmly "yeah... its' also the most expensive" mumbled Kyousuke, sweat dropping.

"Kirino... I think we should g-" Kirino then used her secret weapon, puppy dog eyes, "go straight in", needless to say he caved in straight away.

"Thats what I thought siscon" said Kirino, showing off her small fang as she smiled "Hai, hai brocon" said Kyousuke, who couldn't help but smile along with the only person he would ever love.


End file.
